


Rough Night

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Depression [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Depressed Peter Parker, Depressed Steve Rogers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers being depressed needs to be talk about, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Anyone can have a rough night, even "Captain America"





	Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination mixed with my horrible depression created this, enjoy

Sometimes, bad days are expected; sneaking up behind you when your not looking and slowly forcing their way down your throat and you don’t even know until you're coughing up blood. Sometimes, all the signs are there, but ignore it in the hopes that it’ll stay away. It never does.

 

Sometimes, they hit like a tidal wave, whether it’s in the middle of the day while you're out in public or in the middle of the night. It hits and suddenly you can’t breathe and you can’t move because the feeling is so paralyzing.

 

Sometimes, you can power through it be good just a little while later.

 

Sometimes...you break.

 

\--

 

Almost no one is home when Peter comes back from decathlon practice. He makes sure to check the living room and the kitchen twice before asking Jarvis.

”Ms. Romanov is with Mr. Barton, Mr. Wilson, and Dr. Banner at SHIELD for a briefing. Sir should be back from Japan with Mrs. Potts in approximately forty-five minutes. Mr. Barnes and Captain Rogers are currently on their floor.”

”Can you ask Bucky if I can come up?” Jarvis is quiet for a moment before replying, ”Mr. Barnes said he would be delighted to see you.” Peter doubts he said that, but throws his backpack on the couch anyway, toeing off his shoes. Peter takes the elevator a few floors up and knocks, waiting in the small hallway in front of the door. He can hear Bucky on the sidewalk over and unlock the door, kicking some stuff over on the way.

Peter has always loved their floor. Of course, he cherished his own floor with his dad and the lab, but their floor seemed so...homey. The floor was dark hardwood, matched with a light grey carpet in the small living room and bedroom down the hall. Even though the walls were painted white, it helped the photos and painting stand out. Peter had come here many times, whether its just to destress or hang out with the two men.

As Bucky led him to the kitchen, Peter could see the mess in the living room; papers were scattered across the floor and the coffee table was turned on its side. Pillows that were usually on the couch were now laying by the window. ”Did something happen?”

”Yeah...just, a bad day is all.” In the kitchen, Bucky was stirring a pot of soup.

”Is Steve ok? Is he hurt? What-” Bucky cuts him off with a wave of his metal hand, keeping his eyes on the pot.

”He’s not hurt. Something happened during a mission yesterday. We got back really late and he was practically dead on his feet, so I told him to go rest while I handled the debriefing. It just hit really hard, rough start to the day...Stevie just needs a break from Captain, at least for a while.”

”I can go if you don’t want me to stay,” Bucky smiles as he grabs a bowl.

”Actually, might do him some good to talk to someone other than me. You can follow me, just make sure you're quiet when you come in...and try not to bring up anything related to work.” Bucky grabs the now full bowl and a spoon, carrying it into the bedroom. Peter is glad he took off his shoes before coming here as he tip-toes across the room.

Steve’s form is hidden under the comforter, a heated blanket laying on top of that. Bucky sits criss-cross on the bed and pats the spot next to him. Peter sits as well, waiting for something to happen. Bucky sets the bowl on the bedside table and pulls the blanket down, just enough for Peter to see Steve’s face.

The man’s hair is damp, sticking up all over the place. Peter can see how red his eyes are, even though they're barely open, and sees the dark bags under. Bucky runs a hand through his hair, getting him to wake up just enough to notice the two. ”Hey doll, Peter’s back from school and stopped by, wanted to see you.” Peter isn’t even sure if the man heard anything Bucky said until he sees Steve’s mouth twitch into a small smile and opens his eyes a bit more.

Peter had only seen Steve like this once or twice when he was much younger. Back before they found James Barnes in Germany, back when Peter was too young to understand what those looks meant.

Peter waves and moves a little closer, just enough so Steve doesn’t have to struggle to see over the covers. ”Hi, Steve. Bucky made some soup for you if you feel up to it.” Steve nods and shivers, attempting to sit up. Bucky helps him immediately, supporting his back and holding his arm to help him scooch up. They both help steve readjust the blanket around his shoulders and Bucky hands him the bowl. He stands up, a hand resting on Steve’s shoulder. ”I'm gonna grab myself some, you want any Peter?”

”Sure,” Bucky leaves the room and Peter turns back to Steve. He doesn’t comment on the bandages wrapped around the man’s shoulder, peeking out through the black tee. ”Do you wanna hear about what happened during lunch today?” Peter doesn't know why he asks, but when Steve smiles and nods, he continues.

Peter tells Steve about how Flash tried to make fun of Ned but ended up covered in MJ’s school spaghetti. Steve laughs as he eats his soup, but doesn’t comment. ”I called dad after and told him everything, he was dying the whole time. I was gonna tell Maurice tomorrow, figured he would find it funny too.” It's the first time Steve speaks, just one word, ”Maurice?”

”Oh yeah, Dad thought I should try therapy again. I used to see Maurice when I was little because I had, like, really bad separation anxiety and bipolar depression. I stopped after a while because things were really good and I didn’t really need it, but I talked with dad a while back and he said that I should start going again, just to be safe.” Steve looks at Peter, confused.

”I-I don’t remember you ever going...when you were younger.”

”Yeah, I was kinda embarrassed about it back then, asked dad not to tell anyone.” Steve nods once again, letting his half-empty bowl rest in his lap. Bucky comes back in and sits on the bed, leaning against the pillows. Peter doesn’t ask why it took so long, partly because he already knows the reason. He eats his soup as Bucky describes, in detail, about Sam tripping in the hallway, seemingly over nothing. Steve laughs and pokes the other man in the arm when he gets to the part where Bucky did nothing to help.

”Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”

”Still mean Buck, you two are like a pair of ten-year-olds,” Bucky shrugs his shoulders, leaning against the headboard. Peter doesn’t even notice he’s eaten the whole bowl until he hears the familiar scraping sound. Bucky excuses himself while he takes everyone’s dishes back, even Steve’s.

Just as Bucky leaves, Jarvis alerts Peter, ”Sir has just arrived home and is currently on the community floor. Shall I tell him you’ll be down soon?”

”Yeah, in a minute.” When Peter looks back at Steve, he doesn't seem sad or sullen. He just smiles and waves Peter away. ”I won’t keep you from dad.” Peter crawls across the bed and bear-hugs the larger man, avoiding the shoulder, fully aware of Bucky watching from the doorway.

Peter whispers into his ear, ”Try to come down for dinner, ok?”

”...I’ll try.” Peter leaves Steve and Bucky alone, heading to see his dad after a week of business trips. He doesn’t panic when the duo don’t show up a couple of hours later at dinner, not until halfway through and most of the team are close to finished anyway. Jarvis must've warned them before, as no one brings up any business, not even Natasha or Clint. Instead, they actually talk about normal, everyday events, even if most of it consisted of Peter’s school life.

When dessert comes around, Peter isn’t the only one that notices Bruce giving him a smaller piece with a small smile and a quick hand on the shoulder. They even stay for a movie afterward; even if Steve is curled against Bucky’s side the whole time and settled near the wall, they stay. Peter and Steve have a quiet conversation with their eyes halfway through the movie, across the room while his dad was getting more popcorn.

The movie plays for a few more minutes before Tony breaks the silence.

”I’m gonna have a talk with Fury. Tell him to only send missions of they’re dire, save-the-world situations.”

”I’m fine with that, but why?” Clint asked.

”Just...thought it would good, give us a break.” Peter sees Steve’s smile as he falls asleep, glad that the man could be happy at the end of it all. 

 

\--

 

Sometimes...you break.

 

Sometimes, however, someone will pick you up, slowly piece together until you can feel whole again.

 

Sometimes, people do care.


End file.
